


Держать тебя за руку

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Кагеяма замешкался, не понимая, что происходит, и Ойкава сам схватил его за руку, заставив показать пальцы. Улыбнулся еще шире: от этой улыбки Кагеяма застыл.





	Держать тебя за руку

Рука болела. Кагеяма пережидал, старался не шевелить ею лишний раз, даже подумал не переодеваться: если снять форму одной рукой он еще сумеет, то натягивать потом штаны и рубашку — задача не из легких. Он откинулся на стуле, прошелся взглядом по медкабинету. Зеленые стены, ширма, какое-то растение в большом горшке. Ничего интересного, ничего, что могло бы отвлечь. Большой и указательный пальцы левой руки ныли, суставы горели. Травмы на блоке — дело обычное, но всегда вызывали у него тошнотворную тревогу. В этот раз повезло, всего лишь ушиб и ссадины, по сути, пустяк. И все равно Кагеяма злился. И из-за тейпа, которым медсестра замотала ему пальцы, прежде чем ушла ответить на звонок, и из-за мяча, который он тогда упустил, и из-за ухода с площадки. Едва вышел, два сета отстояв в запасе, готовый выбить команде победу, а вместо этого выбили его, и теперь оставалось только злиться в одиночестве, баюкая руку.

Он бы мог доиграть, подумал Кагеяма раздраженно, но потом осадил сам себя: нет. Горячка игры заглушает боль, и, не заметив, легко повредить руку всерьез. Да и не позволили бы ему, какой смысл, если есть кому выйти на замену.

Кагеяма резко поднялся и направился к двери — матч наверняка уже завершен, надо поспешить к остальным, — но не успел открыть: та распахнулась сама, едва его не задев.

— Какого черта, Тобио? — с порога зашипел Ойкава, и можно было бы поблагодарить его, потому что отвлечься вышло на раз, боль забылась напрочь в этот момент, но Кагеяма был слишком огорошен, чтобы сказать вообще хоть что-то.

Ойкава не глядя захлопнул дверь, шагнул к нему, оказавшись почти вплотную. Он дышал учащенно, будто только что бежал, и глаза у него были такие, что Кагеяма вконец растерялся.

— Проиграли? — напряженно выдавил он, не в силах отвести взгляда. Нервно закусил нижнюю губу. Ойкава моргнул, фыркнул:

— Конечно, нет! — и недобро ухмыльнулся. От него так и веяло жаром. Победой и злостью.

— Хорошо, — искренне сказал Кагеяма, и глаза Ойкавы снова впились в его лицо, вспыхнув как угли.

— Рука твоя, — резко бросил Ойкава, — как?

— Да ничего. Вот, тейп наложили. Можно домой идти.

— Дай сюда.

Кагеяма замешкался, не понимая, что происходит, и Ойкава сам схватил его за руку, заставив показать пальцы. Улыбнулся еще шире: от этой улыбки Кагеяма застыл.

— Как я и думал. Кто вообще так тейпирует...

— Ойкава-сан, — нерешительно начал Кагеяма, но тот будто и не слышал. Размотал тейп за считанные секунды и бросил прямо на пол. Обхватил руку Кагеямы ладонями, пряча ссадины, глубоко вдохнув, пригнул голову. Потом поднял глаза и посмотрел исподлобья.

— Больше так не делай.

Но я ничего и не делал, хотел было сказать Кагеяма, но на него напала странная немота. Только сердце ускорило ритм ударов; он чувствовал, как оно стало биться все быстрее и быстрее, как прилила к щекам кровь.

— Больше так не... — Ойкава запнулся. Опустил ресницы. — Я посажу тебя на скамейку до конца турнира, если ты еще хоть раз...

— Что вы...

— Как же ты меня достал, Тобио, — процедил Ойкава и, наклонившись еще ниже, прижался ртом к ладони Кагеямы.

Кагеяма перестал дышать. Мягкие теплые губы трогали его пальцы, осторожно прихватывали кожу и снова отпускали, дыхание Ойкавы щекотало. Это было настолько немыслимо, что он даже не шелохнулся, не попытался возразить или хоть как-то помешать — да и не хотел. Ойкава целовал его пальцы, закрыв глаза, медленно, лишь изредка легко касаясь языком, но Кагеяму окатывало горячей волной изнутри всякий раз. Он смотрел на макушку Ойкавы, на то, как скользят приоткрытые губы, и сердце уже не частило, а будто норовило пробить грудную клетку.

Он забыл про боль. Забыл про игру. Он вообще про все забыл и только боялся выдать себя — стук сердца, прерывистый вдох, — и спугнуть вот это, то, что сейчас происходило, такое невероятное, такое смущающее и такое... правильное? Почему-то именно это слово пришло ему на ум, и Кагеяма невольно шевельнул пальцами, касаясь щеки и подбородка Ойкавы. 

Тот замер.

Что сказать, лихорадочно заметалось в голове. Что сделать? Кагеяма никогда не знал, как вести себя с Ойкавой, и уж тем более не представлял, что однажды будет стоять с ним так близко и чувствовать его поцелуи на своих пальцах.

— Пожалуйста, — вырвалось само, против воли. — Ойкава-сан. Пожалуйста.

Ойкава распахнул глаза, посмотрел странно, будто не понимал, как здесь очутился и что делает. Он медленно отпустил руку Кагеямы. Хрипло сказал:

— Это совсем не то!.. — и не договорил.

Рука болела. Ныла и мерзла. Кагеяме было наплевать. Он держал лицо Ойкавы в своих ладонях и целовал его губы, сухие, отчего-то солоноватые — наверное, из-за его, Кагеямы, кожи, которой касались только что, — губы, на которые он обычно старался даже мельком не смотреть, слишком сложно было потом оторваться. Но сейчас Кагеяма их целовал и оторваться его мало что могло бы заставить: Ойкава отвечал ему, вцепившись в предлечья Кагеямы изо всех сил, отзывался с каким-то ожесточением, точно спорил — и привлекал к себе еще ближе. Незаметно перемещаясь, не размыкая губ, они вдруг оказались у стены, и Кагеяма вжал Ойкаву в нее. Оторвался на мгновение. Они одновременно глотнули воздуха, а потом Ойкава попытался что-то сказать, но Кагеяма тотчас накрыл его рот своим, и их опять притянуло друг к другу, потащило куда-то. 

Бороться не было никаких сил и желания.

И только когда возбуждение стало невыносимым, и он понял, что едва-едва может себя контролировать, Кагеяма неимоверным усилием воли откинул голову. Они оба дышали как загнанные; Ойкава отвернул лицо, но по-прежнему не отпускал плечи Кагеямы.

— Вы меня тоже... — выдохнул Кагеяма. — Достали.

Ойкава хмуро глянул на него искоса. Было очень трудно удержаться и не поцеловать его в этот момент: Кагеяма дернул пострадавшей рукой, и отзвук боли немного отрезвил.

— Дай сюда, — потребовал Ойкава. Добавил со смешком: — Я просто затейпирую как надо.

Кагеяме в голову лезла всякая чушь, вроде того, что Ойкава может делать с его рукой что захочет, пусть хоть вовсе себе заберет, но он сосредоточился на процессе: Ойкава наматывал тейп ловко, умело, ничуть не хуже медсестры, впрочем, чем ему не угодила ее работа, Кагеяма так и не понял.

Закончив, Ойкава лукаво улыбнулся и коротко дотронулся до кончиков его пальцев языком. Резко отступил.

— Твое лицо, Тобио. Книгу и то прочитать сложнее.

— У вас вид не лучше, — сердито заметил он.

— Лучше, Тобио, у меня он всегда лучше. Все, пойдем скорее. Вещи твои заберем. Остальные наверняка уже погрузились в автобус.

— Мне еще переодеться надо, — пробурчал Кагеяма. — С одной рукой это будет долго.

— Зачем же такие сложности, — пропел Ойкава. — Разве у тебя нет заботливого семпая и капитана, всегда готового прийти на помощь?

— Нет, — не подумав, честно ответил он, но тут же поправился: — Спасибо, Ойкава-сан!

— И не мечтай, что я стану отвлекаться на поцелуи.

— Да, Ойкава-сан.

— Просто помогу тебе переодеться. Ничего больше.

— Конечно, Ойкава-сан.

— И смотреть на тебя не буду!

— Я вас достал, я уже понял.

Ойкава состроил гримасу.

— Дай руку, Тобио.

— Что еще?

Кагеяма меньше всего ожидал, что Ойкава схватит его ладонь — здоровую — своей и устремится в коридор. Он задумался на секунду, что будет, если им кто-то попадется на пути, но потом решил: если Ойкаве так хочется, то ладно.

Но в широких светлых коридорах спортцентра им никто не встретился, а когда где-то рядом слышались голоса, Ойкава просто ускорял шаг, оставляя их позади.

Его и Кагеямы пальцы были крепко переплетены, и это оказалось невероятно, смущающе правильным.


End file.
